This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As will be appreciated, oil and natural gas have a profound effect on modern economies and societies. Indeed, devices and systems that depend on oil and natural gas are ubiquitous. For instance, oil and natural gas are used for fuel in a wide variety of vehicles, such as cars, airplanes, boats, and the like. Further, oil and natural gas are frequently used to heat homes during winter, to generate electricity, and to manufacture an astonishing array of everyday products.
In order to meet the demand for such natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in searching for and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components, such as various casings, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations.
During operation of such systems, the well may undergo various operational stages. For example, many wells begin as naturally flowing wells such that, during production, the mineral may be under sufficient pressure to flow out of the well (referred to as “free flow”). In such systems, various components may be included to protect the production system from the pressures in the well. As the pressure in the well declines, additional pressure may be added to the well to maintain production. Such systems and corresponding components may be referred to as “artificial lift” systems and components. However, converting from a free flowing well to an artificial lift system (or vice-versa) requires a change in the wellhead and/or wellhead configuration to accommodate the artificial lift system and components, resulting in increased cost and delayed production. Further, many artificial lift systems have numerous separate components that require installation and configuration to ensure adequate operation of the artificial lift system.